The Newbie
by Alexpuppy
Summary: After being the last to win Classic Mode, Link finds himself fighting the Prince of Altea. After that unusal fight, Link finds him self fighting for more then just the title of best Smasher, but for the heart of a girl named Zelda. Marth/Zelda


The Newbie  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SSMB... poo  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a Marth/Zelda fic, so I don't want to hear any complaining from Link/Zelda fans. This is a warning to all L/Z fans, if you don't like M/Z, haha, sucks for you. If you are a L/Z fan and you don't like this and you want to flame me, consider this, why are you even reading a M/Z if you like L/Z? Good questions, huh? If you're a L/Z fan and have an open mind, read it. But don't flame just for the hell of it, give advice on how I can make it better if you don't like my writing style. And if you like M/Z, go and read! Tell me if you like it!  
  
Dedicated to my bestest best friend, Camco, cause she made me finish this, and you know what? I like it. Thankies Camco!!!  
  
(^_^) KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh come on! You know I'm too good for the classic mode! I've beaten everyone in vs. mode, classic would be too easy!" Link complained. He really didn't want to waste his time doing something like that.  
  
"Please! You're the only one who hasn't done it! Or is it that you're chicken?" Zelda questioned her boyfriend. "Look, I know your the best, but just give it a try, its fun!" She said and the others agreed.  
  
"And you'll be able to show everyone how strong you are!" Peach sighed, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ok, you talked me in to it." Link said, winking at peach, which only made her nearly faint. You could say Link was a bit of a flirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link raised his sword and drove it in to the over sized hand. It screamed and flew off in to the distance.  
  
"Yeah! I kick ass!" Link said as he did a victory sign for the camera. All the other smashers who had been watching the battle on TV clapped for him.  
  
"Wow. Your so lucky Zelda that you're going out with that hunk." Peach said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could." Samus sighed. "To bad there aren't more guys like him..."  
  
"Hey! There's lots of hot guys here!" Ganondorf said standing up.  
  
"Pichu pichu pi pi chu!" Pichu giggled from her spot on the rug. (Translation: "I've seen Slowpokes that are better looking!")  
  
"Humpf." Was all Ganondorf said. He was about to respond when they realized the TV screen flashing. It read "A NEW FOE HAS APPEARED!" Everyone gasped. Who could it be? They saw a shadowed figure which must be the new foe. He seemed to have a sword, but no shield and had a cloak, but other then that, they couldn't make out anything.  
  
"oooohhh, I hope he's hot!" Peach squealed.  
  
"That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" Zelda said to her friend. She knew, since she already had a boyfriend, she shouldn't care if the new guy was hot, but deep down she knew she hoped he was.  
  
Just then, the screened changed to Hyrule temple where Link and a blue haired swordsman appeared.  
  
"Oh my god! He is hot!" Peach screamed, hearts in her eyes.  
  
As soon as the battle started, the new guy lunged at Link, hitting him with his sword. Link was flung back, but got up as soon as he could, just as the new guy attacked again. He took out his bow and shot an arrow, but the blue haired warrior just dodged it and he swung his sword at link again, hitting link back further. Link pulled out his sword and plunged it at the challenger, but the newbie brought his sword up to meet Link's with a loud clang. The battle raged on, the new guy seemed to be beating Link... badly...  
  
"Crap, I got to win, or what will everyone say?" Link said to him self as he readied his sword again. He ran over to the blue haired guy and brought out all the energy he had left. The new guy didn't seem to be doing anything, just standing there. This was his chance. He brought his sword down. Just then, the new guy brought his sword up and it seemed to turn purple. The too swords met, but the new swordsman pushed link back and deflected Link's move upon Link! Link flew off the side on the stage, no energy left. He had lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link opened his eyes to find him self in a hospital bed. He looked around to see loads on flowers and candies from all the girls. He was about to smile when he remembered why he was in that bed. The newbie. Boy he was going to kick his ass when he got out of that bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, good job. I now know you're good, but next time, take it easy on him. I want you on the smash brothers team! So, try to lose next time, please Marth." Master hand begged.  
  
"Oh, ok, but I hate just jumping off the edge." Marth laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Link was out of the hospital bed, and ready to kick some newbie butt. He grabbed his sword, shield and everything else and headed out the door.  
  
"Oh! Hi Link! I'm glad you're feeling better! Come get something to eat. Link?" Zelda said to her boyfriend. Link just walked past her and to the transporter and went to the Classic mode.  
  
"Link! No! Your not healed yet! Oh dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Link plunged his sword in to master hand, and it screamed and flew into the distance. Link whipped the sweat off his face and waited till he was transported to Hyrule Temple. Once again, he faced down with the blue haired swordsman.  
  
"You!" Link yelled over to him. "You're dead meat! You were just lucky I wasn't ready last time!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The newbie muttered. "Are you 'ready' this time?"  
  
"You better believe it! Hey, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"What's it to you? Let's just get this embarrassing fight over with. I'm tired of your rambling. Shut that hole in your face and fight!" And with that, the new guy jumped up on to the ledge above and out of site.  
  
"Oh crap. Better not mess up. This guy is not better then me, I can beat him." Link jumped up, but couldn't reach the ledge. "uhhh. ooohhhh dear.." Link jumped again, and failed. "ummm." Link looked around. He spotted a lower ledge, then jumped on to it, and then on to the ledge that the newbie disappeared on to. Link plunged his sword at him, but he jumped up, did a flip and landed behind Link.  
  
"Tell me your name!" Link demanded, raising his sword.  
  
"Whatever. My name is Marth, Prince of Altea." Marth said, standing up strait as he announced his title. "And you are."?  
  
Link looked him over. How could he have missed it before? He was dueling with the Prince of Altea! No wonder he was so good! "Umm, I'm Link, Of Hyrule." He mumbled, feeling quite embarrassed that his title wasn't as high as his opponents.  
  
"Ah yes." Marth said, rolling his eyes. "I've heard about you. You're considered the Hero of Clocks, or something like that, right?"  
  
"It's Hero of Time, not clocks." Link corrected him, feeling ticked that he got his title wrong.  
  
"Whatever." Marth said, waving it off. "Can we please finish this?" Then he jumped off the ledge on to the ground, waiting for Link to attack him. Link fallowed, and was about to plunge his sword in to Marth, when Marth jumped out of the way and dashed off to the other side of the temple.  
  
'Grrrr. He's too fast!' Link thought as he ran off after him. Marth finally stopped, but jumped right over Link as he was about to attack him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince Marth?!? That's the Prince of Altea!! Oh my god! I thought Altea was attacked years ago, and all the Royal family killed or something like that." Peach pointing out. "Oh, but god, he is a cutie!"  
  
"Maybe he's a ghost." Samus wondered aloud.  
  
"No, he's to real looking." Luigi said, knowing far too well what ghosts look like.  
  
'Altea. No wonder he looked so familiar! I remember now. I remember.' Zelda thought, remembering a forgotten memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Daddy! I keep on telling you that this dream was real! Really! A big snake is going to come and eat the whole world!" A little girl said running up to the king.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is Zelda, just like the one about the three headed dog eating the Zoras." The king chuckled as he picked up his daughter. Just then a guard walked up to the king and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Ok dear. It looks like our guests are here. Now you go and play." Said the King, putting Zelda down. "Ok, please show the King of Altea here. We have an alliance to form." He told the guard.  
  
"Altea." Zelda repeated. She liked the way it sounded. "Altea!" She yelled happily as she ran down the halls. She ran around, until she found her self in a place she had never been before. It looked like a mini garden, but it was in side the castle. Wait, no, it didn't have a roof over it, but there were walls around it. It was a courtyard. She looked around. It was amazing. She walked around, smelling the flowers, jumping around the tall grass. She walked around until she found a bridge. It went over a small river. She decided to get a closer look and went down to the riverbank. There were small fishys in it! She bent down to pick one up, but slipped in the mud and fell in to the river.  
  
"Help! *Cough* I can't swim! *Cough* Help!" She was having a problem keeping her head above the water. Just then, she heard someone running over and then a splash. But then, she hit her head on a rock and fell unconscious.  
  
"Are you ok?" A voice echoed though her head. She opened her eyes to look find her self of a blue haired boy who was about 8, the same age as her self.  
  
"What happened? Who are you?" Zelda looked around her. She was still in the little boys arms. She was soaked and so was the boy.  
  
"Well, I was looking around when I found this courtyard, and I saw you looking at the river, then fall in, so I ran over and dived in to the water, and pulled you out. You didn't answer me. Are you ok?" The little boy asked again, refusing to let go over her till he knew she wasn't hurt.  
  
"I think so, but my head hurts. But who are you?" Zelda asked. Everything was starting to get dizzy again.  
  
"I'm Prince Marth of Altea. Now I got to get you to the grown ups. What's your name?" The little boy said, his blue eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. N-nice to m-meet you." Just then, she fainted from the pain in her head.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Marth. It's been awhile, hasn't it." Zelda whispered to her self.  
  
"What was that? Did you say something?" Peach asked, not hearing what Zelda had said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Zelda said, as she continued to watch the 'match'. It was really a match, because Marth was just dodging all Links attacks, and not attacking Link.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link swung his sword at Marth again, but only to have him jump out of the way again.  
  
'He's just toying with me!' Link thought. 'How can I possibly beat him?' He wondered as he ran off behind Marth.  
  
After awhile of running around, Marth began to get bored. "Ok, time to finish this." He told Link as he stopped and turned around. "Give me your bust shot." He told Link. "Push me right off the edge, got it?"  
  
"Why the hell would it do that?" Link asked. He was going to beat him far and square.  
  
"Well, we both know you can't beat me, so give up. If we do it right, it will look like you really beat me, and then you can go on being the 'best' in front of your friends and they will never know that I threw the match." Marth whispered.  
  
"Ok, get ready! This is going to hurt!" Link pulled back his sword and swung it at Marth. Marth pulled up his sword and stopped it from hitting him. He flung himself back to make it look like Link hit him really hard. He fell off the level with out even trying to get back on it.  
  
'Finally.' Marth thought as he landed gracefully at the bottom of the level. 'I thought that was never going to end.' He straitened out breastplate and sheathed his sword and walked off to transport him self to the Smash Brother's main building where he could meet the rest of the Smashers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well. Umm, I don't know what to say to that." Ganondorf said, sweat dropping. Everyone in the room was amazed. Marth had been dodging every attack Link threw at him, but then, all of a sudden, Link just kinda pushed him off. Or did he jump off? No one quite knew what had happened.  
  
"Well, I hope he's not hurt from the fall." Both Nana and Popo said together.  
  
"Yeah." All the other smashers chorused.  
  
"He's so hot, and strong!" Peach squealed. "He's so dreamy!"  
  
"Umm, right. Maybe I shouldn't have just walked in." Everyone's eyes dashed to the open door where a slightly embarrassed looking Marth stood. There was a rush to the door, everyone except Zelda (who wanted to introduce her self after the rush) wanted to meet the new Smasher.  
  
"I'm soooo going to meet him first." Samus said first as she dashed for the door.  
  
"No way! He's mine!" Peach screamed, pushing Samus out of the way with her frying pan so that she could get there first.  
  
"No no! Me first!" Nana yelled, pushing Peach out of the way with her hammer. The all reached the door at the same time, only to find that they were all beaten.  
  
"Pichu pi pi chu!!!" Marth was holding the little pichu and they were deep in conversation.  
  
"Oh really? Oh, ok, I'll watch out for her. You said her name was Peach? Ok, I got it." Everyone dropped anime style as the prince and little pokemon talked.  
  
"Uh, Prince Marth?" Marth turned around to face the others.  
  
"Oh! Hi! Please, just call me Marth." Marth smiled as he looked over everyone in the room. He eyes landed on the girl in the back. She looked so familiar.  
  
Flash back  
  
"But daddy, I want to practice with my sword! I want to be really good one day!" A little Blue haired boy said as fallowed his father, the king of Altea and the Hyrule guards in to the castle. They walked up to king of Hyrule, and the little boy bowed.  
  
"You can go play if you want. My daughter is around her somewhere, you can go play with her. But don't get lost, Hyrule is very big." The king said.  
  
"Ok." Marth, the little boy, said. He ran off down a hallway. "Wow, this place is big. I wonder if they have a. Whoa! Look at this place! This would be a good place to practice with my sword. Who is that?" He looked across the courtyard at a little girl looking at a river. Just then, he heard a scream and the little girl fell in the river.  
  
"Help! *Cough* I can't swim! *Cough* Help!" She screamed, trying to keep her head over water.  
  
"Oh no!" He dropped his sword and ran over to the river and dived in. The girl hit her head on a rock and fainted. Marth grabbed the girl and held her close as he swam to the edge and pulled her out of the water. He sat down, panting and soaking wet and held the girl. Awhile later, she woke up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Marth Asked.  
  
"What happened? Who are you?" She asked, slightly dazzed, looking around.  
  
Marth answered "Well, I was looking around when I found this courtyard, and I saw you looking at the river, then fall in, so I ran over and dived in to the water, and pulled you out. You didn't answer me. Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so, but my head hurts. But who are you?" The little girl asked.  
  
"I'm Prince Marth of Altea. Now I got to get you to the grown ups. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. N-nice to m-meet you." Just then, she fainted again.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm taking you to the grown ups." Marth picked her up and went over to get his sword and sheathed it. He ran off with Zelda in his arms to where their Fathers were.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled as he ran over to his father.  
  
"What happened to her?" The King of Hyrule asked, taking his daughter from the little boy.  
  
"She fell in a small river and hit her head, sir. I dived in and pulled her out."  
  
"So that's why your soaking wet." The King of Atlea said.  
  
"Thank you for saving my daughter. How would you like to marry her when you both get older?" Zelda's father asked.  
  
"Ewww!! No way!" Marth made a sicken face. He was only 8! No way was he thinking about getting married any time soon.  
  
Turning to the king of Hyrule, the king of Altea said, "You know, that's a very good idea, it would be best for both Hyrule and Altea."  
  
"Yes, we should plan it all out, but now I need to take Zelda to the Hospital wing. Would you care to wait here, I'll be right back." The king said as he walked off with his daughter.  
  
"One day, you will be the King of Altea." Marth's father said to Marth. "You will be the greatest King ever. And you will have her as your queen. She very pretty, you know. And when you grow up, you will understand. When you grow up."  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Princess Zelda? Is that you?" Marth asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, its me. It's nice to see you again!" Zelda said. "And please, just call me Zelda."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see you here! We need to get caught up. Lets talk later, now I need to find my room and get moved in. See you all later." Marth said as he turned and went down the hallway to where Master Hand told him his room was.  
  
"You know him?!?" Peach nearly yelled at Zelda. "Why didn't you tell me you knew a hunk like him?!?"  
  
End Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: Hope you like. Review please, it would be very much liked by me. Any ideas about what should happen later on? Email me at apuppy@etcny.com. The last thing I need is writers block.) 


End file.
